1. Field of the Invention
The disclosures herein generally relate to a non-transitory recording medium, an information processing apparatus, and an output management method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are cases in which a user wants to confirm a print result of print data on papers without performing actual printing. A technique which displays a preview image of the print data in a Graphical User Interface (GUI) is known in the art.
Japanese Patent No. 4982404 discloses an image processing system which provides a preview image for a client apparatus in order to cause the client apparatus to display the preview image, thereby allowing a user of the client apparatus to refer to the preview image.
The preview function of the above described image processing system is for meeting the need of the user for confirming the preview of the print result before an image forming apparatus starts to perform printing. Thus, the preview function of the above described image processing system is not supposed to be used by the user after the image forming apparatus starts to perform the printing.
There are cases in which a user wants to display a preview image in order to determine an action to perform when an event requiring user intervention such as a failure has occurred after starting the printing. In the above described image processing apparatus, it is not easy to display the preview image when the event requiring the user intervention has occurred after starting the printing.